Augmented or mixed reality technologies allow virtual imagery to be mixed with a user's actual view of the real world. For example, a near-eye display system comprising a see-through display may be worn by a user to view the mixed imagery of virtual and real objects. Such a display system overlays virtual imagery in the user's field of view, and thereby allows the display of digital content configured to enhance real-world experiences.